Temporary power systems distribute power at worksites, such as construction projects, where permanent power is not available. For instance, in constructing a building, an on-site generator may generate power for use by construction workers for powering various tools and items, such as power drills, saws, radios, computers, lighting, etc. Alternatively, a temporary connection to a power utility grid may be used.